


Calling from Isolation

by MelancholyPills



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Celebrity Crush, F/M, Fluff, Murdoc is shy, Phase 2, Pining, Rare Ship, Valid ship, they flirted and shagged in canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 23:27:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16881294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelancholyPills/pseuds/MelancholyPills
Summary: He wanted to see her again. Wanted to experience her. So why was it so hard?





	Calling from Isolation

Murdoc fingered his necklace, a thin slip of paper held in his other shaking hand. He never thought he'd be quite lucky enough to get her number. Or to see her in person. Or especially to have the pleasure of...Murdoc's lips twisted into a smirk as he licked his lips with his long tongue. But his smug expression quickly faded when he looked over the paper once more. It read, ‘Call me -Madonna,’ with faint smudges of her lipstick surrounding the digits.  
He sighed. “Oh, come on, Murdoc, you can invite her to stay the night, yet you can't do something as simple as ring her up?” He chided himself out loud, exasperated. An email would've made it easier for him but alas, she hadn't given him that, had she? Not that he really knew what made it so hard in the first place. Maybe he could ask her if he would ever gather the confidence to pick up the phone. He sniffed the perfume-laced slip for a slight distraction. Whatever perfume she used was lovely, and he briefly considered getting some for himself. He blushed as he remembered the night prior, his pants suddenly feeling a bit too tight. She was even lovelier in person, and he didn't just mean the shag - although that helped plenty. She was so beautiful and kind and she made him feel so...warm and fuzzy. He hadn't experienced it much before. All these racing thoughts of wanting to run his fingers through her hair and cuddle on the couch with her and hold her hand. He’d even thought about going out somewhere with her on a sort of, well, date. He could raise the question when he called, he supposed - if he called. He could just say they were going to shag, but he couldn't even work up the courage to ask her to dinner. He really was backwards. He needed a drink.  
Another sigh, “One day, Madge. One day, I’ll ask you to be my…” His eyes darted around, though no one happened to be listening, “...ask you out,” he concluded his promise, gently folding up the priceless slip.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little something written for and edited by a friendo of mine


End file.
